


(Don't You) Forget About Me

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [33]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linksano's been so busy that he's been neglectful of something very important. Boffo intends to remind him of all that he's been forgetting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't You) Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> Written for JackFan714 for the Secret Treehouse 2014 TGWTG Reverse Big Bang. Story based on art by JackFan714, which can be found at http://tgwtgbigbang.livejournal.com/35240.html Special thanks to Ocelot for being beta. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "(Don't You) Forget About Me" is performed by Simple Minds.

Boffo sighed in relief as he walked through the door of his bedroom, worn-out from his usual heavy workload but feeling cheerful. Even though he always came home sweaty from so many physical stunts, sore from standing on his feet all day, and out-of-breath from being gladly led along by many excited children, Boffo truly loved his work and never minded getting up and going out to bring more smiles and laughter into the world. But he still wasn't disappointed when there was a little time for him to rest and recharge himself. 

Boffo had a rare three-day weekend starting the next day, and while he usually went a little stir-crazy if he wasn't working, this was just the right amount of time to enjoy himself before he went back to the hospitals and parties again. Though he didn't just want me time during his little vacation, he also wanted the company of a very handsome scientist as well. Linksano had also been extremely busy thanks to the busy life that a team of superheroes kept, and he had been in the lab from morning 'till night working on the various weapons and upgrades and other projects Linkara had commissioned from him. If they hadn't recently moved in together, Boffo and Linksano would have rarely seen each other at all, save for a quick good night kiss before they collapsed into bed, but hopefully tonight there would be more than that. 

Boffo unbuttoned his pink jacket and undid his tie, taking off his gloves and setting them on the dresser. After that he removed his nose and clown wig, pulling off the tight net he wore to keep his hair in place. It tumbled down around his shoulders and he sat down at his vanity to brush it out until it was smooth and shiny. He thought of how Linksano loved to run his fingers through his hair while they were cuddling and his dimples showed plainly as he smiled. He hoped that Linksano would be there to join him soon.

An hour later, to Boffo's dismay, Linksano finally staggered up the stairs and through the door to their bedroom. He looked much paler than usual, thanks to being locked up inside his lab for hours on end without catching a glimpse of sunlight, and there were dark bags under his eyes, which Boffo stared at sadly once the other man removed his goggles and dropped them on his nightstand. _Oscar, are you feeling okay?_ He signed while Linksano removed his coat and gloves as well. _You look exhausted._

"Well, I am a bit tired," Linksano admitted as he neatly folded his clothing and placed them into their proper positions. "I feel as if I'm on the verge of a breakthrough with my dimension locator device so I've been devoting most of my time to working on it. I've also been working on a few other projects Linkara has assigned me, so I have been taking my sleep schedule for granted." Linksano noticed the concern evident on Boffo's face so he quickly reached over and grasped his hand. "I'm sorry for alarming you, Boffo. I promise that I will devote this upcoming weekend to nothing but rest and relaxation so that you will no longer have to worry." 

Boffo smiled with relief and leaned over to press his lips against Linksano's. _I'm glad to hear that, Oscar._

Linksano smiled softly and leaned back, resting his head against the back of his bed. _I've had a bit or a tiring few days myself._ Boffo admitted, feeling cheered up enough to start chatting with Linksano. _The children have all been requesting to see me balance on a ball and juggle, which I regret to admit is a trick I have yet to master, so I've been doing all I can to entertain them in other ways-_

Boffo paused when he noticed Linksano's eyes had slid closed. _Oscar?_ Boffo started to shake Linksano's arm gently. _Are you still awake?_

"What?!" Linksano's eyes popped open and he stared at Boffo a moment before smiling. "Oh, y-yes, please continue with your story, my dear. I'm all ears – er, all eyes."

Boffo smiled back, chuckling a little at Linksano's slip of the tongue. He had probably just been resting his eyes, nothing to worry about. _Anyway, I think I've perfected a new routine where I manage to juggle while on my unicycle, and they seemed very happy with it._ Boffo closed his eyes and smiled as he thought back to how the children cheered for him while he tossed them candy in between juggling. _Don't you think that's nice, Oscar?_

Boffo didn't hear a response right away, and after close to a minute of silence, he opened his eyes again. _Oscar?_ Linksano's eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open slightly, and Boffo sighed silently to himself. He turned down the bedsheets and moved Linksano's body so that his head was on the pillow, sliding Linksano's body beneath the covers and pulling them over him snugly.

"Hmm, wha? Oh...did I doze off? I'm so sorry, my dear," Linksano murmured apologetically, opening his tired eyes to look at Boffo in self-reproach. "I suppose I did not realize how ti-i-i-i-red I would be..." Linksano yawned, snuggling his head against the pillow gratefully. 

Boffo smiled down at him, stroking Linksano's cheek lovingly. _It's alright, Oscar. I know you're exhausted and a full night's rest will do you a world of good. You just lie down and don't worry about anything but feeling better._

Linksano's lips curled into a drowsy smile that set Boffo's heart a-flutter. "You are so kind to me, as always...I promise I will..." He paused to yawn again. "…make this up to you, my dear..."

 _I know you will, Oscar._ Boffo pressed one last good night kiss to Linksano's lips before he settled down beside him in bed. Within a minute, Linksano was softly snoring. Boffo entwined their hands as he closed his eyes. _Good night, my darling._

\-----

The next day, Boffo slept in, enjoyed the afternoon and several of Ninja's delicious meals, and found himself feeling very refreshed and energetic as evening arrived. Most of his roommates had plans taking place away from the apartment, leaving it to the clown and to the scientist, who as of nine in the evening, was still locked away in his lab. Much as Linksano had tried to keep his word about relaxing, he continued to find himself drawn to his work throughout the day and had not taken one single rest. 

Boffo was aware of this fact and he decided the best way to lure Linksano away from his chemicals was to engage his mind, not to mention the rest of his body, in a more stimulating activity. Smiling eagerly as he fantasized about what he hoped to do with his boyfriend; Boffo quickly approached the basement door, knocking loudly. 

"Come in!" Linksano called out, not even bothering to move his eyes away from the large mechanical device he was fiddling with. 

_Good evening, Oscar._ Boffo signed as he strolled over to his side. _I can see you're busy as ever._

"Indeed!" Linksano agreed, pausing to wipe some sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. "Fortunately, I believe this plasma cannon is almost finished and ready to be returned to Comicron-1." 

_That's wonderful news!_ Boffo said, clapping with joy at Linksano's accomplishment. _You managed to fix it within two days! Linkara will be very impressed with you once again, Oscar!_

Linksano beamed at the praise, his cheeks reddening slightly with glee. "As he should be! I am a scientific genius, after all!"

 _You absolutely are! The greatest scientific genius of them all!_ Linksano tittered happily for a moment before he looked back down at his work bench once again. Boffo watched him pick up his Sonic Screwdriver and another device and began buzzing at it, then began rubbing Linksano's arm appealingly. _You've been in here all day, Oscar. Don't you think maybe it's time to put it down for the weekend, like you promised? I recorded a fascinating documentary on mollusks for us to watch, and Ninja made a fabulous Pad Thai for dinner – I asked him to make some of that peanut sauce you like._ Boffo waggled his eyebrows at this last, knowing that Linksano would devour anything as long as Ninja's peanut sauce was drizzled on it, but Linksano did not even trouble him with a glance.

“That sounds lovely. Be sure to save some for me later, will you, dear? Thank you kindly.” Boffo frowned as Linksano began scribbling something on his clipboard and decided to re-double his efforts to get the scientist to notice him. Boffo smiled coyly and his arm stroking became more sensuous.

 _You know, you really do look handsome when you're working that hard...maybe you and I could do a little experiment of our own?_ Boffo leaned in close until he was sure Linksano could feel his breath on his neck. 

The scientist shivered, then pulled his coat around himself tighter. "Is it drafty in here? I just got a bit of a chill. I keep telling Linkara to try and keep the thermostat at a solid 75, but everyone seems to think it's his own personal temperature gauge." He snapped his fingers. "Oh, that reminds me. Could you hand me that gauge reader over on that table, please?" 

_Certainly, Oscar._ Boffo walked over to the table and made a little show of bending over to retrieve the device, looking back to see if Linksano had taken note of his position. But Linksano was fiddling with the Sonic Screwdriver again, lost in his own little world, as usual. Boffo sighed and went over to hand the device to him without further ado. Here you go.

"Thank you, Boffo. Sometimes I wish I could make you my permanent lab assistant, but I know the hospital would miss you too much to allow that." Linksano smiled at him as he took the device before once again returning to his repairs. Boffo stood beside him for a while, brow furrowed as he tried to come up with a plan to snag Linksano's attention for good that night, before his eyes lit up as the perfect idea slid into place. 

He very subtly reached his arm out toward the bottle of oil resting beside a few other bubbling beakers of liquid. Boffo would offer to help tidy the lab up for his boyfriend and in the process 'accidentally' spill some of the viscous liquid all over his clothes, requiring him to remove them at once. He might even have to suggest taking a shower to be certain all of the oil was cleaned from his body, and perhaps Linksano might be just the person to help with such an arduous task. Chuckling silently at his own genius, Boffo's fingers closed around the container and he started to pull it toward him. 

Unfortunately, the giddiness caused by his plan dulled his usually nimble reflexes, and Boffo ended up knocking over one of those bubbling beakers, spilling its contents all over the table and floor of the lab. _Oh! I'm so sorry, Oscar!_ Boffo dropped the oil at once and ran to the supply closet to grab a mop and bucket.

"Don't worry about it, dear, I know it was an accident," Linksano replied as he gently took the implements from Boffo. "Please let me clean this, though. I'm worried about how this substance might react with your skin should it spill onto you, so allow me to take care of it." 

_Okay._ Boffo reluctantly stepped back and watched Linksano clean, mentally chastising himself for adding to the scientist's workload instead of lightening it.

Linksano made short work of mopping up the spill, while Boffo watched sympathetically. _I'm sorry to make you go into all the trouble, Oscar._

"No need for apologies, Boffo. I've spilled more than a few chemicals in my time, so I know exactly how to clean them!" Linksano said cheerfully, which helped Boffo smile a bit. 

_Now that it's all clean, perhaps you're ready to join me upstairs now?_ He asked hopefully, but was dismayed when Linksano went to find a clean beaker.

"Actually, the mixture you spilled was rather essential to one of Linkara's requests, and it does take a bit of time to prepare. My apologies, Boffo, but I really should make another before I think of resting." 

Boffo cursed himself once again, knowing that it was his fault for spilling the mixture in the first place, but he swallowed his disappointment with none too good grace. _I understand, Oscar. I suppose I'll see you once you’re finished._

Linksano smiled. "I knew you would understand, my dear." Linksano leaned in and gave him a chaste peck upon his cheek before giving his full attention to his test tubes. Boffo could hardly take any joy from that kiss, having been longing for much more than that for some time now. But he knew that it was a lost cause to remain here any longer, so he turned and slowly walked back up the stairs. Perhaps later Linksano would at least have the energy to kiss him on the lips then.

\-----

Boffo never found out if Linksano had energy enough to kiss him on the lips since he fell asleep long before the scientist adjourned to their bedroom for the evening, and by the time he awoke the next day, Linksano was once more tucked away in the basement. Trying not to let his frustrations overwhelm him, Boffo made breakfast and ate it by himself, but his thoughts were never far from the scientist he adored and missed more than anything right now. 

How long had it been since the two of them had spent more than a few minutes together? How long since they'd touched and kissed and did more in their bed than simply snooze the night away? Boffo wasn't even sure he could remember the last time the two had even gone on a date. That's it! Boffo set down his cereal spoon and grinned widely. A date would be the perfect way to rekindle the flame of desire between them. Boffo quickly finished his meal and cleaned the dishes before he hurried to once again knock on the door to Linksano's lab. 

"Come in!"

Boffo went down the stairs quickly, watching as Linksano added some materials to a set of scales to weigh them. "Good morning, Boffo," He called, hearing the heavy squeak of Boffo's shoes as he approached. "I'll be with you in just a few moments. I need to finish-oh!" Linksano cried out in a startled manner as Boffo spun him around to face him. 

_Good morning, Oscar!_ Boffo announced, leaning in and kissing Linksano on the lips warmly. He pulled back before things could get too heated, but he still relished in the feeling, as it had been far too long. _It's so very good to see you. Say, I was just thinking. It's been quite a long time since we've gone on a date, hasn't it?_

Linksano was a little taken aback by Boffo's forwardness, but he nodded. "Well, erm, yes, it has been quite a bit of time. We have both been extremely busy for the last several weeks. But why are you bringing that up, Boffo?" 

Boffo smiled wider and his eyes twinkled with delight. _Because I'm asking you out on a date, silly! A real date, just like we used to!_

Linksano looked intrigued and Boffo felt hopeful. "A date? Well, that does sound nice, dear. Yes, perhaps in a few days-" 

_Tonight._ Boffo interrupted, his grip tightening. _We can go to the restaurant I took you to when we first started dating, our own special spot. Remember?_

"Oh, yes, the food there was divine. I do quite like their summer rolls. But Boffo, I-" Before Linksano could turn his head to glance at his work once again, Boffo continued. 

_And then after that, I was thinking we could go to the observatory. You know the one, up on that steep hill, with the giant telescope, where you can see all the stars for miles..._ Boffo knew there was no way Linksano could resist that, and he waited for the scientist's answer eagerly.

Linksano's face lit up at the mention of the observatory. "Come to think of it, I haven't been able to stargaze for quite some time thanks to my hectic schedule. Oh, that sounds like such a wonderful idea," he said, his expression softening as he took a moment to imagine it. "I truly would love the opportunity to visit that hill and enjoy a quiet dinner with you, Boffo."

 _So then, is it a date, Oscar?_ Boffo asked, his eyes filled with hope. 

Linksano grinned back at him and nodded. "Alright, my dear, it is indeed a date. I will meet you at our restaurant promptly at six, so I hope you bring a healthy appetite!" 

_I will make sure to bring that and much more!_ Boffo assured him before he pulled the scientist into a hug. He was thrilled that they would be able to spend some quality time together at last, and sent a silent wave of thanks to the stars for once again working their magic and granting his wish.

\-----

That night, Boffo sat in his finest suit at a candle-lit table in his favorite restaurant feeling almost too excited to eat. Any moment now, Linksano was going to walk through the door looking as handsome as always and prepared to spend an entire night with his boyfriend. To keep himself from getting too excited, Boffo tore the complimentary rolls into tiny pieces and nibbled on them as he waited for the fateful moment when his beloved appeared before his eyes.

Boffo continued nibbling, taking periodic glances at his watch, and at the entrance to the restaurant. But as the minutes passed, Boffo began to feel uneasy. It was twenty past six and Linksano was still nowhere to be seen. Boffo wondered what could be keeping him. Linksano had asked him to be there at six and he'd said to be hungry, so he intended on being there. Linksano wouldn't just blow him off for their date...would he? Boffo shook his head. No. Linksano had been late before. He probably had just gotten caught in traffic. Any minute now he'd be walking through that door, ready to spend the evening with him and him alone. Any moment now.

Boffo sighed dejectedly as it became seven-thirty and Linksano still had not arrived, nor would he. He paid the tab for his drinks and got up, pulling on his coat and wondering with a heavy heart why Linksano stood him up. Surely Linksano knew how much he missed him? How much he desperately wanted to be near him? Boffo was a very patient person, but even that patience could be taxed when there was loneliness mixed in. Boffo could understand this happening when they had first started dating, knowing that Linksano was very inexperienced in the ways of romance. But they had been going out for over a year now, living in the same room and sleeping in the same bed. He deserved a little more than to be ignored for the sake of work so many days in a row. Boffo stepped out of the restaurant and his mind was made up. He was going to go home, go down into the lab and tell Linksano what was on his mind. This time, nothing was going to stop him from getting his attention.

\-----

Linksano was peering rather closely at a smoking vile of liquid as it rested above a flame when the slamming of the basement door caused him to jump almost a foot into the air. "What have I told you cretins about knocking!" he cried, standing up to further give this unwanted intruder a piece of his mind. Linksano's anger faded the moment he saw Boffo, though, a look of surprise taking its place across his face. "Boffo. Oh, hello dear. You gave me a start before so I apologize for my words..." Linksano trailed off when he noticed Boffo was simply staring back at him without expression. "Wait, why are you here? I thought we were going to be meeting at the restaurant tonight." 

_I thought that as well, Oscar._ Boffo signed back calmly. _But what time exactly did you plan to meet me there?_

"What? Um, well, at around six I believe," Linksano said, turning his neck to check the large clock adorning his wall. "Which was...almost two hours ago. Oh." 

Feeling horrified, Linksano turned back to his boyfriend in a panic. "Oh no. Oh dear. Oh Boffo, I-I'm so sorry! I completely lost track of time! I was just so busy today working with Linkara and then Nimue needed an upgrade to her defense system, and I thought I would be able to finish this last project before I would leave to meet you, but the results were so different than I expected them to be that I got swept away in trying to figure out why and...oh, what's wrong with me?" Linksano buried his face in his hands. "You don't want to hear excuses about why I missed our date. You probably want the opportunity to chew me out for being so insensitive and thoughtless. Well, I deserve every harsh word you can throw at me, so go ahead, Boffo." Linksano glanced back up pitifully, ready for the scolding he was sure he would be receiving.

Boffo sighed, not feeling any anger towards Linksano but still unable to let go of his hurt. _I don't want to scold you, Oscar._ Boffo began, trying to put his boyfriend at ease. _It's just really hurt my feelings the way you've constantly been blowing me off lately. I know that Linkara's been keeping you busy, and that you've had so many things to do and that you don't like to be pulled away from your science, but we haven't really spent any quality time with each other in weeks._

Linksano's heart broke when he realized how pained Boffo looked as he confessed how he'd been feeling these past few weeks. It would have hurt less to be scolded, honestly, but he knew he deserved to suffer after causing Boffo so much distress. "I'm so sorry," he said, reaching out with trembling hands to touch Boffo's shoulders. "I hate myself for hurting you, Boffo. I never meant to do such a thing because I do care for you so very much, but I know it must not seem like that thanks to my thoughtless behavior as of late."

Boffo looked up and struggled to keep his emotions in check. _It feels like I never see you anymore. I come down and talk to you and you barely look at me. You work yourself so hard that you're too tired to have time for me even when you're not working. I've been really lonely without you, Oscar, and I just...wish that you'd remember to take time to rest more. You did promise, after all..._ Boffo sniffled a bit despite his best efforts and reached up to rub his eyes quickly. He didn't know why he was getting so emotional about this; he just wanted to be able to spend time with Linksano again. He needed him and loved him and missed him, and he looked up shyly at Linksano to see if any of what he had said had gotten through to him.

Linksano swallowed thickly, trying to keep his own emotions in check, but when he saw Boffo tear up he gasped softly and pulled the clown into a tight hug. "Please don't cry," Linksano begged, wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around Boffo. "I'm so sorry that I've made you feel lonely and unwanted! That couldn't be further from the truth because I adore having you in my life, Boffo!" Linksano yanked off one glove and timidly reached up to brush a tear from his boyfriend's cheek. "I am a horrible person for breaking my promise and for making you feel this bad. Please know how sorry I am about this, Boffo. I would do anything to make this up to you. Please tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness and prove to you how much I love you." Linksano continued to hold tightly to Boffo, as if afraid that releasing him might mean losing him for good, but he pulled back slightly to peer into Boffo's face. He would do whatever it took to make this sweet, wonderful man happy again.

Boffo did feel better when Linksano hugged him, nearly forgetting how nice it felt to be held by the person he loved most. He met Linksano's gaze and gently reached up to remove his goggles, setting them down safely before he wiped his eyes once more. _You're not a horrible person, Oscar. I just want to help remind you of who I am, and who we are, and what we have together. It has...been quite a while since we have been intimate._ Boffo signed shyly, his cheeks going pink. _Although, if you don't want to, then I-_

"No." Linksano held to Boffo tighter, more determined to make this up to him than ever. "I...I want this, Boffo. I want you. I want to show you just how much you truly mean to me. I want to show you everything that I should have been showing you this whole time." Boffo looked surprised, and then he smiled, a true, genuine smile that helped both of them feel better. Finally feeling as though he had Linksano's attention, he leaned in and kissed him, savoring the feeling that he had missed so much. He felt Linksano's hands tugging off his wig and threading into his hair, just like he used to, and his fingers worked quickly to unbutton Linksano's shirt. "S-shall we take this upstairs?" Linksano asked breathlessly, his face bright red. 

_No._ Boffo signed, removing his nose before he kissed Linksano again, his hunger growing. _I need you now, here. Please, Oscar, I can’t wait any longer. Please._

"Here?" Linksano asked, still red and flustered. "A-are you sure, Boffo?" 

_I'm sure._ Boffo pulled Linksano close, kissing him ferociously while his hands clawed gently at Linksano's torso, desperate to tear away the clothing still covering his flesh. 

Linksano gasped when at last Boffo pulled back, his mind fuzzy and spinning like a top, but he managed to nod at the clown. "Okay...I think we can...make do with the t-table in the back if that's okay with you?" 

_It's perfect. Get it ready._ Boffo instructed, his normally bright eyes dark with desire. 

Linksano scurried off at once to the long table lining the back of the laboratory and shoved its contents onto the floor with amazing speediness. "Well, it's ready. It's a bit smaller than the beds we're used to and it will probably be less comfortable, I'm afraid," Linksano began apologizing once it was ready, but his words were cut short when Boffo pushed him down onto the hard surface and leapt atop him, his hands once again tearing at the scientist's clothes which soon littered the lab, (and fortunately failed to knock over anything toxic or flammable). 

Linksano let out another gasp as he felt Boffo's warm skin rubbing against his own and he closed his eyes, trying to preserve the sensation in his memory. How had he let so much time pass since the last time they had done this? He must be the most foolish genius in the world. _I love you._ Boffo signed against his chest before he lowered his head, kissing every inch of skin his lips could find.

"I love you too!" Linksano cried, his breathing quickening and his whole body flushing red as his arousal swiftly grew stronger. "I love everything about you, my dear sweet Boffo!"

Boffo couldn't remember the last time he had been overtaken with a fever like this, but he felt too overcome with love and arousal to dwell on it too much. He looked down at Linksano's flushed face, his eyes shy and vulnerable but filled with the lust and adoration he had missed so much. He bent down to kiss him once again, stroking his cheeks. _I've missed this so much, Oscar._ Boffo said as he removed Linksano's trench coat to show off his naked torso. _I've missed you so much._

"I-I've missed you too, Boffo," Linksano said, blushing in embarrassment as he felt the cold air touch his hot, exposed skin. Boffo sat back up and got to work getting his own coat and shirt off, stretching into a seductive pose for Linksano's benefit. "Oh my...Boffo, you are beautiful." Linksano murmured, his eyes dilating as he ran his fingers over Boffo's muscles. "It has been so long that I've forgotten what an Adonis you are..." With the light hitting Boffo's skin like this, he looked unearthly handsome, and that only added to Linksano's arousal. Boffo's fingers trailed gently over the scars and wounds patterning Linksano's soft skin and he bent his head once again to kiss every one. Linksano closed his eyes and moaned softly with every kiss, letting the love and affection from each kiss wash over him until he was a mewling pile of goo. “Boffo...I am not worthy of you...”

 _Don't say such things, Oscar._ Boffo signed, his lips lovingly pressed against Linksano's round stomach. _You mean everything to me. Don't ever forget that._ Boffo tugged off Linksano's pants and boxers and gently spread his legs apart, allowing Linksano's erection to stand tall.

Linksano blushed and closed his eyes, but his fingers moved to Boffo's waist and tightened around the clown's muscled body. "Boffo, I," he murmured, body trembling with excitement, "I hope-ah!" 

Overcome with desire, Boffo took Linksano's cock into his mouth, pushing him deep into his throat. He didn’t need to hear any more of Linksano's apologies, not when he was the most wonderful Boffo had ever laid eyes on. Boffo started to suck on Linksano's cock, smiling brightly as Linksano let out an assortment of pleasant sounds and writhed under him. _My beautiful Oscar._ He signed lovingly across Linksano's skin. _You're all I need to be happy._

"Boffo! Oh yes!" Linksano cried out as his fingers tangled into the clown's hair once more, throwing his head back as he was nearly overwhelmed with sensation. "You make me-ah! So happy too! Even now, you are making me...ohhhh...so very happy..." He tugged on Boffo's hair and moaned loudly, feeling very thankful that his lab was soundproof. Then that thought flew out of his mind as quickly as it came when Boffo took him deeper, swallowing him whole, causing his eyes to roll back into his head. "A-ahhh! B-Boffo! That is divine! You are marvelous, my Boffo! Yes, more! Please more!" 

Boffo was only too happy to oblige, caressing every part of Linksano's body that he could reach. _Promise me that you'll never forget how good this feels again._

Linksano nodded eagerly as he felt those words and couldn't dream of refusing. "I promise, Boffo. I’ve learned my lesson and will never again do such a thing..."

Boffo pulled back and let his tongue circle Linksano's tip gently, gazing up into his eyes adoringly. _Promise me that you won't forget about how much I love you._

Linksano smiled breathlessly and caressed Boffo's cheek. "Never, my dear. And I promise to never forget to show you how much I love you again either." Boffo crawled over Linksano's body and kissed him deeply, letting their tongues sweep together. Linksano blushed, knowing where Boffo's tongue had just been, but felt just as hungry for Boffo's mouth as he did for his. 

Finally, Boffo pulled back, his eyes desperate and cloudy with lust. _I need you, Oscar, I need you so badly._ He straddled Linksano and pressed against him to show the scientist just what was on his mind. _I want to show you exactly how much I've missed you._

"I-I've missed you too," Linksano admitted, allowing the full gravity of his loneliness to color his words. "Even though I bury myself in work I truly am thinking of you all the time. I promise that from now on I will always show you how much you mean to me. If ever I start to forget again, please feel free to knock some sense into me." 

_I'd rather do this again instead._ Boffo signed, still rubbing against Linksano's erection. 

Linksano groaned with desire and nodded. "I concur. Please continue, Boffo. It might be fun to be a bit reckless this time..." Boffo smiled and took hold of Linksano's cock, rubbing it and his entrance with lube, before he gently guided it inside of him. Boffo let out a sigh of pleasure as he was filled so wonderfully by Linksano and he shifted around eagerly, trying to hit that sweet spot inside him. 

Linksano completely let loose, crying out multiple times as his arousal welled up inside him, growing ever closer to toppling over the edge. His fingers continued to grip tightly to Boffo's strong waist and his toes curled with each rock of the clown's hips. "Oh! Oh Boffo! Yes! This is wonderful!" 

Boffo beamed down at Linksano but he wasn't finished playing with his beloved just yet. He slicked up a finger once again and leaned down, teasing at Linksano's entrance as he continued to ride him. Linksano screamed with delight, his body arching up, though luckily they both managed to remain on the table. "Boffo! I love you! I love you so much! Oh Boffo!"

 _I love you too, Oscar! You feel so good inside me!_ Boffo cried out silently with pleasure as he began to ride Linksano in earnest, his fingers sliding inside of Linksano in perfect tandem. Boffo had so missed feeling full, not to mention hearing Linksano scream in pleasure, and now he felt as though he had everything he wanted in the world. Boffo's eyes glazed over, his whole body beginning to move on impulse, and he threw his head back and gasped as Linksano's talented hands began stroking his cock. _Oscar! Oh, Oscar! Right there!_ Boffo mouthed, his hips and fingers moving faster, both finding that spot that made the whole world fade into oblivion. 

"Boffo! You feel so amazing, my dearest!" Linksano shouted, his hands working faster as he exercised every bit of self-control he had. "Oh yes, don't ever stop!"

 _I won't stop, Oscar! Never! I can't stop myself when I'm with you!_ Boffo signed with one hand, not even caring if Linksano could understand the words by now. They were both so overcome by sensations and emotions that words were no longer necessary. Boffo continued to move his body in frenzied yet rhythmic motions, thrusting his finger deeper inside Linksano until at last the scientist threw back his head and screamed, unable to hold back any longer. 

"Boffo! Ohhhh Tesla yes!" 

Thrilled to see the state of bliss he had caused within Linksano, Boffo closed his eyes and pressed down until at last his own release came. _Oscar!_

"Oh...oh my..." Linksano panted, his energy rapidly depleting, but still managed to offer a hand to Boffo. Boffo accepted it and slowly slid off the other man before reaching out to grasp a few tissues from the box now lying on the floor. After wiping up most of the mess, Boffo dropped the tissues and slowly crawled across Linksano's torso before collapsing atop him. 

_Oscar..._ Boffo lovingly kissed his chest once again, trailing his fingers softly over the skin covering his heart. _Thank you for this. You don't know how much I needed to be with you. I love you so much._

Linksano gasped for breath as he laid there, his arms instinctively wrapping around the comforting weight of Boffo's body. He sighed in contentment as he smiled and kissed the top of Boffo's head. "I should be the one thanking you. I love you so much too, Boffo. Thank you for showing me exactly what I've been forgetting recently." 

Boffo leaned up to kiss him on the lips this time. _I'm sorry for having to be a little harsh on you before._

"Nonsense. It was just the wake-up call I needed, and I promise I shall never go that long again without us reminding each other of our love." Boffo smiled and kissed him again, curling his body against his as they soaked in the afterglow. Eventually, Linksano started fidgeting. "I hate to spoil the mood, Boffo, but now that we are out of the throes of passion, this table is a bit stiff." 

Boffo sat up and reached to the floor for his pants, digging for his teleporter in one of the pockets. _I'm sorry, Oscar. Here, let me get us somewhere more comfortable._ Boffo pushed the button and they both sighed in relief as they landed safely in their own bed. They'd get their clothes out of the lab later, but for now, nothing was going to take them away from each other. 

Boffo reached down to pull the covers over them, smiling happily as he and Linksano snuggled up cheek-to-cheek. “I think I’m going to sleep very well tonight,” Linksano murmured, threading his fingers into Boffo’s silken locks. “And tomorrow, I figure we could spend the day in bed together? That documentary sounded lovely, and it will be impossible to miss meals if I take them here with you, Boffo.” 

Boffo smiled brightly and kissed Linksano deeply as he wrapped his arms around him. _That sounds perfect. I love you so much, Oscar._

“I love you too, Boffo.” Linksano kissed him once more before wrapping him in an embrace and closing his eyes. 

_Good night, darling._

“Good night, Boffo. Rest well and know that I’ll be here when you wake up.” 


End file.
